Alguien por ti
by HitaLex-Knight
Summary: Eli se fue, dejo todo y cumplio su sueño. Ahora regresa para buscar a la dueña de corazon desde la preparatoria. 9 años despues no verse. Un reecuentro.


Años de conocerla, miles de palabras que me gustaría decirles y ahora que la tengo frente a mí, mi mente en blanco esta.

No puedo apartar mi vista de ella.

La conozco desde hace años y desde el principio siempre ha sido así, yo sin poder dejar de verla.

Hoy hay buen clima, casi anochece. Estando aquí dentro de este lugar no se nota, pero afuera el viento sopla y alborota el cabello de todas las personas que caminan por las calles.

En este encuentro de clase de la preparatoria Otonokizaka veo muchas caras conocidas que al darse cuenta de mi presencia sonríen. Tal vez quieran que me sienta en confianza, pero para que puedan lograr eso hace falta más que una simple y falsa sonrisa como las que me ofrecen.

Busco un lugar para estar cómodo más que nada.

Lejos de la gente superficial.

Me quito mi saco negro y lo cuelgo en el perchero. Me acerco a una enorme mesa donde tienen distintos aperitivos y distintas bebidas. Tomo un café y camino a donde no hay mucha gente.

Mientras bebo mi café recargado de una pared, observo. La música ensordecedora hace que las ganas de entablar una conversación sean inexistentes.

Chicos y chicas, antiguos compañeros de clase. Muchos cumplieron sus metas tal y como la gente esperaba y otros simplemente dejaron que la vida los guiara, siguieron sus sueños.

Lo irónico es, aquel que cuenta que recorrió Japón en bicicleta y que tuvo mil y un problemas con su familia y amigos tiene la sonrisa más grande y sincera que aquella chica que ahora es una ingeniera y cuenta que desde que se recibió ha trabajado en la empresa de su padre y que tenía a la vuelta de la esquina un matrimonio preparado por su familia.

Yo soy de los pocos suertudos que tiene la suerte de que mi familia comparte el mismo sueño que yo, así que por ese lado no me preocupo. Y aunque fuera diferente esto, yo sería parte de esos "otros".

3 chicas se acercan a mí.

Me concentre en mi café ignorándolas esperando que captaran la indirecta y que se vallan, pero no lo hacen.

Eli-kun – ¿Por qué me hablan como si fuéramos amigos?

No has cambiado nada Ayase-san – ¿Qué no he cambiado nada? Es posible que esta chica sea ciega

Ayase-san, ¿Cómo has estado? – ¿Quién diablos es ella?

Bien, gracias – Respondo fríamente sin ponerles atención

¿Tienes novia Eli-kun? – Otra vez esa chica. La miro de reojo. Tiene el pelo rubio pero puedo ver sus raíces castañas, sus cejas pintadas, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios más rojos que una manzana. Una chica superficial que siempre le cumplieron sus caprichos y ahora quiere convertirme a mí en uno de ellos.

Eso no te incumbe – respondo un poco molesto. Yo no seré uno de sus caprichos.

Levanto la vista y por fin miro a las chicas. Esta la rubia, la ciega tiene el cabello negro y maquillada hasta las orejas y la "amable" por así decirlo, es pelirroja y con chinos falsos.

Sonreí para mis adentros y pensé "Patéticas".

Apuesto que la "rubia" se vería más linda sin ser rubia y sin los labios como payaso. La pelinegra, yo le arrojaría un balde agua fría en la cara para quitarle la plasta de maquillaje que tiene encima y a la pelirroja… creo que es linda pero el que se haya abierto su blusa cuando caminaba para acercarse a mi hace que dude de ese amable comportamiento.

No seas malo Ayase-san, por lo menos dinos si tenemos una oportunidad de tener una cita contigo – Sabia que esa amable sonrisa no era de verdad.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta y por sus expresiones creo que entendieron mal el significado de mi gesto.

Me alagan que unas muñecas tan lindas como ustedes quieran salir con un tipo como yo –

Eres muy guapo Eli-kun, es inevitable que no nos fijemos en ti – sonrió la rubia para después acomodar su mano en mi hombro.

-…- Sonreí tratando de hacerlo lo más real posible pero mi límite con personas como ellas había terminado. Quite su mano de mi hombro un poco bruco si me permiten decir – Lo siento pero yo busco una chica real

Nosotras somos reales Ayase-san, acaso no lo vez – "Si tú, muy reales pelirroja" pensé sarcásticamente

Tócame Ayase-san, así veras que soy muy real – dijo la pelinegra aproximando su cuerpo al mío. No es que tuviera una mala figura, al contrario, era delgada y su pecho tenía un buen tamaño. Pero fue su penetrante aroma lo que me causo un malestar.

Como dije, ustedes son unas muñecas y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Una chica real no se ofrecería como una mujerzuela – detuve el andar de la chica con un dedo en su frente – ¿Por qué no van y se le ofrecen a otra persona?, con esos encantos encontraran a muchos idiotas que estarán encantados de tener sexo con chicas tan lindas ustedes. A mí, déjenme en paz.

Tome la taza ahora vacía de mi café y me aleje de esas tres. Estaba sirviéndome otra taza llena cuando una segunda taza apareció en mi visión.

Llénala – dijo la voz a mis espaldas

¿Qué soy? ¿Tu mesero? Sírvela tu – dije ignorando la taza

Así tratas a los amigos después de tanto tiempo –

Nos vimos hace un mes, no es tanto tiempo. Acaso me extrañaste– sonreí, mi primera sonrisa real en ese lugar

Cierra el pico – me reclamo –Te vi con 3 lindas chicas hace unos segundos, si las vas a rechazar un simple no es más que suficiente –

Les dije que no y ellas no se fueron. Fue su culpa –

Eso no importa ahora – Niko tomo mi café de las manos y puso su taza vacía en su lugar

Pensé que vendrías con Maki –

Niko miro su taza de café humeante para después darle un trago.

La invite pero no quiso venir –

¿Te peleaste con ella? –

Claro que no. Solo que dijo que era una fiesta de alumnos de mi generación y que solo tenían que ir alumnos de mi generación –

Muy específica – Llene mi taza

Así es ella – Niko suspiro y volvió a tomar de su café – ¿Nadie conocido?

Todos son conocidos – respondí bebiendo de mi café

¿Alguien más que conocido? –

Para mí, solo tu –

Es raro que Nozomi no haya llegado –

Y Niko tenía razón.

Llegue temprano porque creí que Nozomi llegaría temprano, así no la dejaría sola con esta gente tan normal. Pero cuando llegue la busque por todo el lugar y no la encontré.

Tal vez el tráfico – dije la primera idea de mi mente

Tal vez no venga –

"Ridículo" pensé

Ella no falta a este tipo de eventos. Es muy comprometida y tú dijiste que vendría –

Te estas describiendo a ti mismo, idiota. Y yo no dije nada solo lo supuse -

No me digas idiota – dije

Pasaron unos minutos para que viera entrar por la puerta a la persona que estuve buscando desde que llegue. Al entrar ella miraba a todas direcciones, "Me busca" pensé egoístamente.

Levante un poco mi brazo y los moví de derecha izquierda tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando me vio sonrió y se acercó caminando rápido a nosotros. Me hubiera gustado que nuestro reencuentro fuera como esto. Abrazo primero a Niko y después lo soltó para darme un pequeño abrazo a mí. Y digo pequeño por ni siquiera pude sentir sus manos completamente en mi espalda. Me pregunte en ese momento si la camisa que llevaba era muy gruesa y que a causa de la tela no pude sentir su mano o simplemente ella no me abrazo.

Cuando se separó de mi pude deleitarme con sus ojos aunque sea por un instante esa noche. Y como siempre me maravillaban como el primer día que la vi.

¿Llegue muy tarde? – pregunto con una sonrisa

Yo acabo de llegar – dijo Niko regresando la sonrisa – Eli es el que llego temprano

¿Enserio? Tantas ganas tenías de ver a nuestros antiguos compañeros –

Bueno… pues quería alcanzar un poco de café – mentí mostrando la taza – Luego se termina.

Pensé que no venias Nozomi. Recuerda que solo vine por ti –

Eso me alaga Niko-chan –

Sabes que si tú no venías no tenía caso que yo viniera, hace tiempo que no te veía y tenía ganas de platicar contigo. Te pierdes mujer –

No digas eso que harás que me sonroje –

No es cumplido Nozomi, deberías llamar más seguido. Maki y las demás chicas preguntan por ti –

De verdad lo siento. Prometo que llamare más seguido a partir de ahora –

Más te vale que lo cumplas mujer –

Ambos rieron mientras yo solo los observaba conversar.

Verlos hacia que recordara todas las veces que platicamos de esa manera cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. En el almuerzo junto con las demás chicas en la azotea pasábamos el tiempo conversando, así de sonrientes y felices.

Esos momentos… Extraño esos momentos.

Cuando salí de la preparatoria estaba decidido a seguir mi sueño de ser bailarín profesional. Mis últimos días como presidente estudiantil fueron más difíciles de lo que creí.

Lo más complicado de todo fue dejar a la mujer que amo. Teníamos caminos separados y sueños diferentes. En ese entonces pensaba que necesitaba ser más de lo que era para poder merecer a Nozomi. Esa fue la razón por la cual no le dije mis sentimientos en ese entonces. Quería estar a su altura y ser alguien mejor, así podría tratarla como se merece. Como una reina.

Los primeros años sin vernos, utilizábamos los celulares para mantener comunicación. Pocas veces regrese a Japón y el tiempo lo invertía con ella. Durante esos cortos periodos de tiempo, platicábamos y platicábamos por horas y horas que parecían minutos. Hasta que llegaba la hora de marcharme. Siempre que nos despedíamos ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y yo luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de los míos. En ese tiempo seguíamos siendo amigos.

A los 23 años me gradué de la academia de Baile de Rusia. Pero la comunicación con Nozomi era mucho menos que al principio. Habida veces que pasaban semanas para que pudiéramos hablar. Y cuando teníamos la oportunidad, a lo mucho durábamos 5 minutos platicando. No sabía lo que sucedía, cada vez que escuchaba a Nozomi parecía diferente, no era la Nozomi que yo conocía.

Durante 2 años participe en cientos de bailes, cree cientos de coreografías y actué en cientos de musicales.

Cuando cumplí los 26. Me llego una carta de la escuela de artes de Japón. En la cual decía que reconocían mi talento y me pedían de favor si podía ir como maestro a enseñar los distintos tipos de baile que yo había aprendido en la escuela de Baile de Rusia. La carta especificaba que solo sería por un periodo de un año.

Vi la carta como una señal. Una señal de que tenía que volver a Japón.

Ahora era alguien. La gente me reconocía y tenía dinero para darle la vida que merece a la mujer que habita en mi corazón desde hace 9 años.

Sin pensar dos veces mi respuesta, rápido respondí la carta y a la semana siguiente ya estaba en Japón con una casa a mi nombre. Grande, amueblada y cómoda para que más de una persona viviera en ella.

Cuando regrese a Japón lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar a Nozomi. Ahora que ya era "alguien" el valor para decirle mis sentimientos por ella no flaqueaba ni temblaba.

Recuerdo que fui directo a su casa, lo último que supe de ella fue que estaba estudiando astronomía y astrología, lo que ella siempre soñó. Pero eso fue hace 2 años, ahora quiero pensar que ya termino sus estudios y se encuentra en un trabajo de ensueño, eso es muy probable.

Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando vi algo que fracturo mi corazón.

Del otro lado de la calle estaba ella. Pelo purpura, ya no usaba sus dos coletas ahora solo era una en forma de una sueva trenza, sus ojos turquesas, tal vez unos centímetros más que cuando tenía 18, su linda sonrisa la cual yo fui dueño y causante de ella la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvimos juntos en la escuela y en el consejo estudiantil.

Pero ahora esa sonrisa no fue causada por mí. Esa sonrisa no era para mí en ese instante.

Ella no caminaba sola.

Ahora el valor que no había temblado ni flaqueado todo este tiempo, empezó a hacerlo. Dudaba el dar un paso hacia a ella. ¿Acaso era correcto acercarme así como así?

Han pasado casi 8 años sin verla, casi 2 años sin hablar con ella. ¿Puedo acercarme y hablarle así como así? Decirle hola y alejarme otra vez de ella aunque sea muy doloroso para mí.

Tengo que hacerlo. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la mujer que amo. Tal vez no confiese mis sentimientos pero el simple hecho que ella sepa que es la primera persona que quiero que sepa que estoy de vuelta, es muy importante para mí y guardo la esperanza de que también lo sea para ella.

Cruce rápido la calle y me detuve a unos metros frente a ella y su acompañante.

Ella me miro…

Yo la mire…

Era un frio día de invierno. El aire movía uno que otro mechón de su cabello y deshacía mi improvisado peinado.

Sentí su mirada en mí. Se detuvo a distancia frente a mí y sus ojos turquesa no se despegaban de mis ojos azules.

Sentí la mirada de su acompañante también en mí.

Fui el primero en dar un paso y acercarme con una pequeña sonrisa. No era las circunstancias que me hubiera gustado pero el simple hecho de verla ya era todo un logro y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa escapo de mí.

Hola – dije sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía la boca un poco abierta y en sus ojos podía notar que estaba sorprendida.

Hola – me contesto. Apenas pude escucharla.

He vuelto – Le dije aun sonriendo

Ella no me contesto pero seguía mirándome.

Hola – Apenas empezaba a pensar en lo hermoso que le quedaba ese vestido negro pero la voz no muy gruesa de su acompañante me interrumpió.

Hola – aparte mi vista de sus ojos y mire al tipo a su lado.

Un poco más alto que ella pero más bajo que yo. Pelo castaño. Ojos cafés.

Soy Makoto Shiba. ¿Y tú eres? –

Por un momento pensé que no tenía razón por la cual tuviera que decirle mi nombre. Pero estaba con Nozomi. Ese tipo tenía suerte de tenerla a su lado, sabría mi nombre.

Ayase Eli – conteste. Pero en el momento que me había preguntado quien era. Mi vista había regresado a Nozomi, su rostro no había cambiado.

No dije que sería amable o ¿sí?

Elichi –

Mi nombre con su voz. Extrañaba como sonaba.

Nozomi – Conteste impulsivamente

Pe-pero cu-cuando – ¿Nozomi tartamudeando? Eso es nuevo. Se supone que el papel de tartamudo tímido es mío.

Oficialmente hoy – Respondí sonriéndole importándome poco el tipo a su lado.

Nozomi-chan, ¿Quién es él? – Si el tipo creía que yo no lo escuchaba déjenme decirles que ese tipo reprobó el examen para susurrador. Pero le funciono. Nozomi lo miro a él después de tanto tiempo de solo verme a mí.

Él es un amigo –

¿Un amigo? Por qué duele cuando ella lo dice. El bonito sentimiento de hacer escuchado mi nombre de sus labios empezaba a irse mientras más seguí hablando ella con él.

Estaba conmigo en la preparatoria. Fue mi mejor amigo en ese entonces –

¿Fui? Entonces, ¿Ya no soy tu mejor amigo? Pensé amargamente en mi mente.

Fui – susurre fuera de mí

Ella seguía mirando a ese tipo. Parece que le cuenta de mí. Pocas palabras son las que alcanzo a escuchar pero definitivamente ella habla de mí.

¿Y qué quieres de Nozomi? Eli-san –

No me llames de esa manera – dije molesto. No quiero que me hable con tanta confianza

Lo siento, Ayase-san. Responde –

El tipo se creía mucho por tener a Nozomi de su lado. Tal vez piensa que hare lo que diga solo porque ella está con él.

No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti – Respondí fríamente mirando sus ojos. El tipo se pegó a Nozomi, ¿acaso lo asuste? Pensé divertido, pero cuando vi a Nozomi mirar a mi dirección me di cuenta de algo, numero 1: Mi cuerpo estaba un poco inclinado hacia el frente, podía compararme con un león que está a punto de saltar para cazar a una indefensa gacela. 2: Tenía una sonrisa malévola, tal vez ella y el la miraban así pero en mi interior la sonrisa estaba llena de decepción hacia mí mismo. Y 3: Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mis puños estaban por delante de mí.

Después de analizarme a mí mismo, una brillante idea paso por mi mente. Tal vez podía moler a ese tipo a golpes y después llevarme a Nozomi muy lejos de él. La besaría y amaría con todo mí ser. Tal vez así ella se convenza que es conmigo con quien debe estar.

Soy el novio de Nozomi, y te exijo que me digas lo que quieres de ella – A pesar de lo protector que sonaba ese tipo, la que estaba en frente era Nozomi. Él se encontraba acojonado detrás de ella y no sabía si era mi imaginación o mi visión fallaba pero podía ver que sus piernas temblaban.

Ahora con mi plan completamente planeado de noquear al chico y robar a Nozomi. Di un paso en frente. Confiaba en que todo saldría bien y que Nozomi me elegiría pero cuando vi como Nozomi tomaba del brazo a ese tipo y lo jalaba para caminar en dirección contraria a la mía, todo se aclaró.

Mi plan cayó en pedazos.

Nozomi – La llame antes de que se alejara más de lo que ya estaba - ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Pregunte temiendo de su respuesta.

Si –

Y se alejó de mí…

Nuestro pequeño encuentro sucedió hace un año. Por un año no hable con ella. No supe si seguía con el tipo ese o si ahora había llegado a un nivel más con él.

Durante ese año yo no la busque.

Hace un mes me había llegado la invitación de este reencuentro de estudiantes de mi generación. Parece que cada 10 años se hace un reencuentro de este tipo para cada generación y este año me tocó a mí. No estaba muy seguro de venir pero Niko me convenció y también fue su indirecto comentario de que Nozomi no faltaría a esta reunión.

Así que me puse el mismo traje que me traía el día que la vi hace un año, y no era porque quería que recordara ese doloroso momento en que no me dio una oportunidad para hablar, no claro que no. Y una bufanda negra, la cual no me he quitado desde que entre a este lugar. Tal vez piensen que soy un raro que rechaza a tres chicas "bonitas" y después va a tomar café. Hace tiempo me dejo de importar lo que la gente pensara.

Su abrazo si es que se puede llamar así, fue… cálido supongo. Si lo hubiera sentido un poco tal vez hubiera 100% cálido, claro si ella realmente me hubiera abrazo. Pero no puedo exigir tanto después de lo que paso entre ella y yo.

El sonido del teléfono de Niko me saco de mis pensamientos, vi como mi bajo amigo contestaba y rápido colgaba.

Lo siento, una emergencia. Me tengo que ir – dijo mi amigo un poco exaltado

Todo bien – pregunte

Si, nada grave. Es solo que me tengo que ir en verdad – rápido Niko tomo su abrigo y salió corriendo con mi mirada en su espalda.

Espero que no haya sido nada malo – escuche a Nozomi decir un poco preocupada.

Ese tono de voz – comente – Recuerdo que lo usabas mucho en mi

Ella se quedó como estatua, sin mover ni siquiera la mirada de la salida. Tal vez piense en salir corriendo de aquí pensé como broma. Pero cuando ella en realidad empezó a caminar hacia la salida me sorprendí y ahora la estatua era yo.

Tome lo que quedaba de café de un solo trago y salí de esa reunión a la que no quería asistir y que vine solo por una razón, y ahora esa razón corría lejos de mí.

Mire a ambos lados de la calle y la vi caminando en frente de mí. Hacia frio.

Corrí por mi abrigo a adentro y corrí tras Nozomi. Rápido la alcance y tome su brazo.

Ella no me miro en ningún instante. Puse mi abrigo en sus hombros suavemente como si de porcelana se tratara.

No salgas así o te resfriaras – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

¿Por qué me seguiste? – Seguía sin mirarme

Si no me das una oportunidad por la buena, entonces hare que me la des a la fuerza –

Has cambiado –

Seguía siendo el mismo… hasta hace un año – confesé.

Vi como ella poco a poco volteaba hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos. Después de aquel momento que rompió mi corazón, el volver a ver sus ojos mi corazón volvía a latir a pesar que fue por ella que se detuvo. Definitivamente yo la sigo amando.

Te fuiste por casi 8 años, no tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a ti después de tanto tiempo – me sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban, podía jurar que aguantaba las lágrimas.

Si… No fue solo tu culpa. Por eso ya no te busque, me di cuenta que ya no tenía derecho alguno a… a opinar en tu vida –

Si no era ella quien aguantaba las ganas de llorar, tal vez era yo.

Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto –

Nozomi se acercó a mí y empezó a golpear mi pecho con sus manos. Los golpes no me dolían, lo que me dolía era que ella seguía llamándome tonto. Amo a esta mujer. Ella es la única que con una palabra puede quebrarme, ella me conoce mejor que yo y solo frente a ella he sido yo. Sin más que decir por mi parte… por fin rompí a llorar.

Mis lágrimas de impotencia acumulada de un año, por fin son liberadas. Junto con ellas se mezclaban las lágrimas de tristeza que desde hace años debí hacer llorado.

Nozomi seguía repitiendo "Tonto, tonto, tonto" y yo más lloraba. Mire al cielo aun con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos y busque un consuelo. No hubo nada que me consolara, era como si el cielo estrellado que nos cubría me dijera que el consuelo que busco no se encuentra en esa dirección.

Así que tire lo que me quedaba de orgullo y abrase a Nozomi. Un abrazo real de mí para ella. Nozomi trataba de separarse de mi cuerpo pero no lo permití. Después dejo de forcejear y aceptó mi abrazo. Saco sus brazos de mi pecho y me abrazo. Un abrazo real de ella para mí. Escondí mi cara entre su hombro y su cabello que olía a te de hierbas. Sentí su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve esperando este momento?.

* * *

 **Era una noche fría y con suaves vientos, un parque rodeado de árboles era el paisaje de un chico rubio y de una chica de ojos turquesas.**

 **El chico lloraba, la chica lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Ella temía que si lo soltaba él se iría de nuevo, como hace 9 años.**

 **El tiempo pasaba pero a la pareja eso era algo que no le importaba. Ya habían sufrido mucho. Ahora merecían disfrutar el momento.**

 **Paso un buen rato para que la pareja se separara y se viera a los ojos.**

 **Elichi – susurro Nozomi**

 **Nozomi, tengo tantas cosas que decirte –**

 **Te escucho Elichi –**

 **Eli miraba a Nozomi sosteniendo sus calientes manos. Un alivio recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y sonrió.**

 **No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decírtelo –**

 **La chica rio por el comentario y tomo a Eli de su camisa.**

 **Ese es el Elichi que conozco –**

 **Los latidos de Eli eran muy rápidos y suaves. Si no podía decir sus sentimientos, tendría que demostrarlos.**

 **Eli siempre fue un chico tímido pero ahora había cambiado. Un día el rubio despertó y se dio cuenta que con esa actitud no llegaría a ningún lado, así que cada vez que quería decir o hacer algo simplemente lo hacía.**

 **Eli acaricio la mejilla de Nozomi y pozo en su cintura la otra mano. Poco a poco iba acercándose a ella mirando siempre los ojos de la chica y sus labios, turnando su vista entre ellos sin perder detalle alguno.**

 **Nozomi – Eli reconoció la "Voz de niña" como el burlonamente apodo al novio de Nozomi hace un año. Eli lo vio detrás de la peli morada.**

 **Nozomi soltó a Eli para poder girar completamente y quedar frente al chico.**

 **Makoto-kun –**

 **Ahora entiendo por qué terminaste conmigo… Siempre fue por él, ¿verdad? –**

 **-….- Nozomi no respondió, solo seguía mirándolo**

 **Mis amigos siempre me dijeron que eras extraña, pero pensé que valías la pena… pero cuando este tipo se apareció hace un año… empezaste a actuar raro. Ya no era la misma Nozomi de la que me enamore. Te distanciaste de mí y al final terminaste conmigo diciendo que habías dejado de quererme. –**

 **Eli escuchaba atento al chico. Se alegró un poco al saber que ya habían terminado y que él fue la causa de ese rompimiento. Eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad con Nozomi.**

 **-…- Nozomi seguía sin responder, solo dejaba que el chico se desahogara.**

 **Ayase-san te llamabas. Te encargo a Nozomi-chan, cuídala mucho… no valla a aparecer otro mejor amigo y te la valla a robar –**

 **Makoto rio en manera de burla haciendo enojar a Eli. Y antes de que el chico pudiera defenderse Eli ya había golpeado el rostro del chico, mandándolo a volar unos metros.**

 **¡Elichi! – grito Nozomi acercándose al chico caído. Tapo su boca con ambas manos al ver que la cara de Makoto estaba llena de sangre. – ¿Estas bien?**

 **Creo… que… me… rompió… la nariz – Articulo muy apenas el chico**

 **¡Elichi! – Volvió a gritar Nozomi**

 **No me voy a disculpar – dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos – Le tenía ganas desde hace un año, en ese golpe estaba todo mi coraje de cuando lo mire cerca de ti. Se lo merece**

 **Pero Elichi…. –**

 **Tranquila… Nozomi… -**

 **Makoto-kun, no hables –**

 **Lo entiendo. Vete. Llamare a alguien para que venga por mí –**

 **No, te llevare a un hospital – insistió Nozomi**

 **Eli – llamo al rubio desde el suelo – Llévatela, yo estaré bien.**

 **No necesito que me lo digas –**

 **Eli se acercó a Nozomi y la levanto de la cintura. "Vámonos" dijo mientras la cargaba y la ponía en su hombro.**

 **¡Elichi! – Gritaba Nozomi, muchas veces golpeo al rubio en la espalda pero no hubo respuesta de él. Solo seguía caminando ignorándola. Eli hizo un pequeño viaje muy feliz con Nozomi en su hombro.**

 **Llegamos –**

 **Nozomi sintió como Eli la bajaba delicadamente al suelo.**

 **¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Nozomi mirando todo a su alrededor.**

 **Ya había dejado la calle hace un instante, habían entrado a un enorme edificio de apartamentos muy lujoso que Nozomi no conocía.**

 **En mi casa –**

 **Eli tomo de la mano a Nozomi y la arrastro al elevador. Dentro de la caja metálica oprimió el botón del último piso.**

 **Ninguno hablo en el viaje del elevador. Nozomi estaba molesta por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Eli golpeando a Makoto y abandonándolo en parque en medio de la noche. Incluyendo un viaje no deseado en el hombro del chico. Definitivamente ese no era el Eli que conocía.**

 **Cuando el elevador se detuvo Eli salió primero y extendió su mano para Nozomi la tomara. Pero la chica estaba cruzada de brazos y lo miraba, se notaba lo molesta que estaba.**

 **¿No quieres cooperar? – pregunto serio**

 **No tengo razón para ir contigo – Dijo igual de seria Nozomi**

 **Bien – Fue lo único que dijo Eli, acercándose a la chica y tomando su mano. De un tirón no muy fuerte la saco del elevador en el momento que las puertas cerraban. Empezó a caminar pero ella no lo hacía. Eli pensó en la posibilidad arrastrarla, pero eso no sería para nada caballeroso. Así que recordó un día lluvioso de preparatoria y como el cargaba a la estudiante Nozomi por que se haba torcido el tobillo al resbalar y el amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarla a la enfermería.**

 **La cargo como un novio carga a su esposa al momento de entrar a su casa. Como una princesa.**

 **Nozomi se sonrojo ante el acto del rubio y empezó a soltar golpes al pecho del chico. Ya había dejado su espalda adolorida, ahora haría lo mismo con su pecho.**

 **Eli ignoraba los golpes de Nozomi. El solo quería llegar a su apartamento y obligarla a escucharlo.**

 **Con una sola mano Eli abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Ya dentro bajo suavemente a Nozomi.**

 **El apartamento estaba frio. Eli se apresuró y encendió la calefacción.**

 **Ahora vuelvo – dijo Eli caminando directo a su habitación.**

 **Nozomi seguía sin saber qué hacer. Estaba en la casa de Eli. Estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, "aun" su mejor amigo pensó amargamente. Quito el abrigo de Eli de sus hombro y lo abrazo, por un momento pego su rostro a la prenda y pudo percibir el aroma del rubio que seguía impregnado en él. EL abrigo aún estaba cálido, cálido como Eli.**

 **Eli salió de su habitación cambiado de ropa, se quitó el traje y se puso una camisa con un pants negro. En la mano traía un cambio para Nozomi. Aunque le gustaba como lucia con el vestido, él prefería que ella estuviera caliente y cómoda.**

 **Elichi – era lo único que Nozomi pronunciaba, al ver como el rubio actuaba con mucha naturalidad, como si jamás hubiera estado lejos.**

 **Ponte esta ropa, entraras en calor. – Nozomi miro a Eli que estaba sonriendo y parecía muy cómodo con su presencia. Tomo la ropa y le dio su abrigo – Puedes cambiarte en mi habitación. Sígueme.**

 **Eli camino a su habitación y encendió la luz. Era una habitación grande. Un escritorio con varios cuadernos en él, un ropero, un librero lleno de variados libros y en frente de ellos una cama tamaño matrimonial con sabanas azules.**

 **Aquí está el baño – Eli señalo una puerta a su izquierda – Cuando termines ven a la cocina. Preparare un poco de café para que podamos hablar.**

 **Elichi – Nozomi volvió a decir el nombre del chico, pero este otra vez la ignoro.**

 **Eli cerró la puerta al salir del cuarto dejando a Nozomi con muchas dudas. Él no era el Ayase Eli que conoció en la preparatoria. Ya no era el presidente del consejo estudiantil con el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya no era el chico tímido que se sonrojaba por los comentarios con doble sentido de Nozomi; ahora había cambiado, era más maduro. En su rostro podía apreciarse pequeños signos de las batallas que Elichi tuvo que pelear para llegar hasta donde ahora esta.**

 **Nozomi quería saber cada detalle de su vida de cuando no estuvo con él. Quería saber lo que hizo en Rusia. Quería conocer su trabajo y lo que lo había hecho cambiar tanto. Quería conocer al Ayase Eli que ahora tenía en frente. Y esa noche seria su oportunidad.**

 **La última vez fue un terrible reencuentro, sin dejar de lado que justo en ese momento Nozomi regresaba de una cita con Makoto. Cuando lo vio ahí de pie frente ella, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente. Las palabras que tanto había guardado especialmente para él, no salían de sus labios. Lo único que pudo pronunciar fue su nombre, después de tantos años de haber pronunciado su nombre en noches oscuras y con lágrimas en los ojos ahora al llamarlo y saber que tendría una respuesta era un alivio y se regocijo por eso.**

 **Pero no había visto a Eli en 8 años y Makoto había estado con ella por un buen tiempo. También recordó la vez que Eli se marchó, en ese momento otra vez volvió a sentir la impotencia de no poder detenerlo. Por mucho tiempo pensó que ella no era suficiente razón para que el chico se quedara y que por eso él se había marchado por tanto tiempo. A su mente regresaba los pensamientos negativos que por mucho tiempo la torturaron y todo ese alivio que había sentido al ver a Eli de vuelta había cambiado por su enojo. No lo quería ver. Ahora estaba con Makoto, él la había ayudado a salir del hoyo negro al cual había caído por culpa del recuerdo de Eli. Así que simplemente lo rechazo antes de que dijera algo que hiciera que se arrepintiera de su decisión.**

 **Después de ese día no pudo sacar de su mente al rubio. Los sentimientos que tanto tiempo guardo por el escapaban de su piel. Por eso mismo término su relación con Makoto, no quería que estuviera a su lado cuando los sentimientos por Eli habían regresado más fuertes que nunca. El chico era amable y simpático, merecía una chica que lo amara así como él puede amar. Nozomi no era esa chica.**

 **Se había quitado el vestido. Salió de la habitación vistiendo una sudadera color celeste y unos pants negros como los de Eli.**

 **Nozomi busco a Eli con la mirada. EL chico estaba acomodando las tazas de café en la mesa y regresaba a la cocina. La peli morada se acercó a hurtadillas y asomo la cabeza para ver lo que Eli hacía.**

 **El chico servía galletas en un plato y las llevaba a la mesa para acompañarlas con el café.**

" **Creció" pensó Nozomi al ver al chico moverse tan cómodamente por el lugar. El rubio siempre fue alto y delgado, sus hombros se hicieron un poco más anchos "Por el ejercicio" adivino la peli morada y si antes el chico parecía maduro por su actitud, ahora parecía maduro por su actitud y su rostro. Ahora tenía la cara de un hombre maduro, adulto y muy apuesto.**

 **Nozomi-chan, espiar es de mala educación –**

 **La chica se sonrojo por sus pensamientos y por ser descubierta.**

 **Seguro que eres Elichi? –**

 **No veo por qué dudas todavía de mí. Después de todo lo que acaba de pasar creí que había quedado claro mi identidad –**

 **-...- Nozomi rio por el comentario y se acomodó en una silla frente a Eli. – Sigo molesta contigo**

 **No veo razón por la cual estés molesta conmigo – hablo Eli mostrando poca importancia hacia el tema.**

 **¿¡Que no vez razón!? – Grito Nozomi – No debiste golpear a Makoto, él es un buen chico.**

 **No lo defiendas, él pudo haber esquivado el golpe – se defendió Eli tomando una galleta**

 **Claro que no. Fuiste muy rápido –**

 **Gracias – Sonrió orgulloso Eli**

 **Mou! Elichi, eres imposible –**

 **Come una galleta y prueba el café, te sentirás mejor - Ofreció amablemente el rubio viendo que la chica no tocaba la taza**

 **Makoto-kun no se merecía eso – Nozomi comió una galleta seguida de tomar un sorbo de su café y miro a Eli con ojos acusadores**

 **Dejemos de hablar de "La voz de niña" –**

 **¿La voz de niña? Te refieres a Makoto-kun – pregunto confundida Nozomi**

 **Si, acaso no oíste su voz. – Rio Eli**

 **No te burles de el – Nozomi miro a Eli y se levantó – Me voy**

 **Nozomi camino rápido a la puerta, mientras se ponía sus zapatos una mano en su hombro la detuvo.**

 **Suéltame Elichi – pidió Nozomi**

 **No. Ya te deje ir una vez. No lo volveré a permitir –**

 **¿Quién eres tú? – Susurro la peli morada**

 **Un amigo que trata de decirte algo muy importante –**

 **Nozomi forcejeo un poco pero se detuvo al sentir los brazos de Eli en su cintura.**

 **Detente Elichi… o –**

 **¿O qué? – susurro suavemente Eli en su oído**

 **Te fuiste por 8 años Elichi. Luego regresaste y… -**

 **Y corriste – termino Eli**

 **Después nos encontramos en la reunión de nuestra generación y golpeas a Makoto –**

 **Y al final te secuestro –**

 **Que quede claro que fue un secuestro –**

 **No lo creo. Esos golpes ni aun niños le dolerían. – pego un poco más el cuerpo de Nozomi al suyo**

 **Hacia frio y mis manos estaban entumidas – Trato de excusarse Nozomi tratando de no mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba con la postura que tenían.**

 **Lo siento. Fui… fui un estúpido al dejarte – Eli aferro más su agarre a la cintura de Nozomi mientras hablaba – Yo… yo creí que era un don nadie que…**

 **Nozomi trato de voltear y poder así poder mirar los ojos de Eli, pero los brazos del rubio no se lo permitían.**

 **Escúchame, por favor – pidió el chico escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Nozomi. Ella solo pudo asentir ante el contacto – Creí que para poder estar contigo tenía que ser alguien mejor. Tener dinero para ofrecerte todo, yo quería darte todo… quiero darte todo.**

 **Sabes que lo material no me importa, el dinero nunca me importo – susurro la joven acariciando los brazos del chico**

 **Lo sé, pero me conoces y sabes lo difícil que es que me saquen algo de la mente cuando ya lo tengo pensado –**

 **Eres un terco – susurro Nozomi**

 **Eli aflojo sus brazos y Nozomi aprovecho para separarlos y voltearse.**

 **Eres un terco – volvió a repetir Nozomi burlándose un poco y encontrando su rostro.**

 **Todo lo mío es tuyo. Regrese y te busque, hace un año estabas con "la voz de niña" pero hoy me acabo de enterar de que lo terminaste. Eso significa que quieras o no, yo te voy a conquistar, te amo y no pienso dejarte ir, no de nuevo. Te obligare a amarme con mis caricias y mis besos. Eres mía Nozomi, a partir de este instante te celare y protegeré. No dejare que nadie te separe de mi lado. Y si vuelves a huir de mi te perseguiré, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario – Eli miraba a Nozomi con determinación y convicción.**

 **Por mucho tiempo soñé con que me dijeras esas palabras – Los ojos de Nozomi brillaban de felicidad al saber que su amor era correspondido – Termine con Makoto… porque cuando te volví a ver, mi amor por ti regreso más grande y fuerte que nunca.**

 **Nozomi – Eli la abrazo con más fuerza que antes. La meció suavemente hasta que Nozomi deshizo el abrazo**

 **Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo. – Recordó Nozomi**

 **Si. También dije que no tenía las palabras – Eli aun la tenía sujeta de sus brazos – Permíteme continuar.**

 **Eli la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él.**

 **Poco a poco sin prisa alguna, el rubio empezó a inclinarse y lentamente sus labios empezaron a tocar los de Nozomi. Fue un beso inocente, solo de labios. 6 segundos duro el tierno beso. Eli separo sus labios pero su frente chocaba con la de la chica.**

 **Aun podía sentir el aliento de Nozomi en su rostro. Eli sonrío contra los labios de Nozomi y volvió a besarla pero esta vez con más intensidad.**

 **Ya que el rubio no encontraba palabras para decirle a Nozomi lo mucho que la ama, había otras maneras para demostrarlo.**

 **Eli controlaba el beso. Movía sus labios contra los de Nozomi y en un momento de debilidad por parte de ella, Eli se apodero completamente de su boca. La lengua del rubio no dejaba de saborear la boca de Nozomi. Infinidad de veces imagino el sentimiento y el sabor que le provocaría el besar a Nozomi pero la imaginación y la realidad eran completamente diferentes. Eli por mucha imaginación que tuviera jamás hubiera sido posible para él adivinar el sabor de los labios de Nozomi y mucho menos el sabor de su boca entera.**

 **Eli besaba hambriento los labios de la pelipurpura mientras que esta se dejaba hipnotizar por las caricias que el rubio le provocaba en el cuerpo.**

 **Entrando Nozomi en acción, abrazo a Eli pegando aún más su cuerpo al del chico. Empezó a mover sus manos en la fuerte espalda del rubio haciéndolo suspirar.**

 **El aire empezaba a faltar para ambos y para disgusto de Eli tuvo que romper el beso**

 **Dime que me detenga – dijo el rubio con su respiración entrecortada**

 **No quiero que te detengas – Nozomi miro a Eli a los ojos y antes que el rubio hiciera un movimiento. Nozomi salto y acomodándose en el pecho del chico y con sus piernas se abrazaba a su cintura. – Te amo, Elichi**

 **-….- Eli abrazo de la cintura a Nozomi para que esta no callera. – Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, Nozomi.**

 **El rubio tenía que levantar un poco el rostro para seguirle la mirada a la chica. Nozomi cerró más sus piernas en la cintura de Eli, si lo lastimaba no se daría cuenta ya que el rubio no hacia ningún gesto de dolor y mucho menos se quejaba. Solo sintió como las manos del chico se movían de lugar y se sonrojo al sentir sus manos ahora en sus glúteos.**

 **Sin necesidad de mirar por donde caminaba, Eli se empezó a moverse hacia su habitación pero sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Nozomi. Se agacho un poco para que la chica no fuera a chocar con el marco de la puerta.**

 **Entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.**

 **El corazón de Nozomi latía a mil por minuto. Dejo ir a Eli hace muchos años, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido y dejando a un lado la cordura robo los labios Eli.**

 **La chica besaba desesperadamente a Eli mordiendo uno de sus labios haciendo que el chico suspirara y permitiendo a Nozomi saborear al chico.**

 **Eli se estremeció por el feroz contacto de Nozomi. Podía saborear el dulce sabor de ella y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.**

 **Con movimientos un poco torpes Eli trataba de seguir los movimientos de Nozomi haciendo más placentero y excitante el contacto. Las manos de Eli subían y bajaban por la espalda de Nozomi mientras esta tenía una mano en la mejilla del rubio y con la otra jalaba su cabello sin lastimarlo.**

 **Eli se movió hacia la cama y rompió el beso mientras recostaba lentamente a Nozomi, mientras ella lo miraba con sus mejillas rojas y con un puchero que a Eli le pareció adorable.**

 **¿No soltaras mi cintura? – Pregunto Eli sonriendo al sentir como las piernas de la chica lo apretaban más a ella**

 **No - Contesto Nozomi con un puchero**

 **Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero, ¿Estas segura de esto, Nozomi? –**

 **Eli admitía que estaba viviendo un magnifico sueño, pero quería asegurarse que para Nozomi fuera igual, un magnifico sueño.**

 **Si. Quiero que seas el primero y el último –**

 **El primero – susurro Eli un poco sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Nozomi lo esperaría de esa manera.**

 **Eli con un movimiento rápido se quitó la sudadera y la arrojó al suelo, volvió a sonreír al ver la expresión de Nozomi al ver su torso desnudo.**

 **Nozomi seguía sin soltarlo pero eso no era molestia para Eli.**

 **El rubio se inclinó y metió sus manos frías debajo de la sudadera de Nozmi haciéndola gruñir suavemente por el inesperado toque.**

 **Los fríos dedos del chico empezaron a entrar en calor. Eli movía sus manos alrededor de sus pechos y recorría su abdomen sacándole suspiros a la pelimorada. Eli rio suavemente al darse cuenta que Nozomi no se había puesto el brasier bajo la ropa, eso hizo que el rubio se preguntara si sería igual con la prenda de abajo.**

 **De un tirón quito la sudadera de Nozmi dejándola expuesta a él. Nozomi trato de cubrir sus pechos pero Eli se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla de forma pasional haciendo que Nozomi olvidara el cubrirse y correspondiera al beso de igual manera.**

 **Eli empezó a acariciar suavemente los pechos de Nozomi, suavemente los apretaba y disfrutaba de la suavidad de aquella intima parte del hermoso cuerpo de su acompañante.**

 **Mientras el chico besaba el cuello de la pelimorada aprovecho la cercanía con su pecho para hacer un camino de besos hasta sus senos. Estimulaba uno con la boca y el otro lo masajeaba haciendo gemir a Nozomi.**

 **Nozomi atrajo la boca del chico para volver a besarla. Ahora que estaban así de íntimos no quería que nada los molestara. Rezaba al universo para que ese momento nunca terminara.**

 **Nozomi podía empezaba a sentir en su intimidad la hombría de Eli. El pensar que solo había 4 capas de ropa que los separaban de estar completamente unidos hacia que su deseo por que Eli sea parte de ella crecía.**

 **Eli desesperado por hacer que Nozomi le perteneciera en cuerpo y en alma, empezó a bajar el pants que la chica traía puesto. Batallo un poco por que la chica seguía sosteniéndolo pos la cintura no daba señas de querer soltarlo.**

 **Entonces como buen desesperado, rompió el pants con sus manos bajo la mirada sorprendida de Nozomi. Eli empezó a besar el estómago de la chica, bajando lentamente hasta sus piernas. Se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver las pequeñas bragas en su lugar, el imaginar que al quitarle los pants y encontrarla sin ropa interior lo hizo babear por un momento pero sería para otra ocasión.**

 **Suavemente mordió las bragas y moviendo los dientes de manera estratégica, las rompió.**

 **Nozomi empezaba a mover sus caderas, señal de que era hora de actuar.**

 **Eli se quitó sus pants tirándolos lejos quedando solo en boxers, dejando ver un bulto que hizo que Nozomi gimiera más sonoramente.**

 **Eli volvió a llenar de besos el delgado vientre de Nozomi mientras ella jalaba su rubio cabello. El chico tentado por continuar, regreso a los labios de Nozomi para devorarlos. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre si de manera natural, ahora ninguno de los dos quería ceder el control.**

 **Pego su pecho al cuerpo de la chica haciendo que sexo acariciara la intimidad de la chica y se movía en un lento vaivén que hacia suspirar y gemir a Nozomi por el placentero contacto pero no era suficiente.**

 **El marcado abdomen de Eli era un punto para atacar. Nomozi soltó el cabello de Eli para acariciar y marcar el fuerte torso del chico. Eli gruñía con cada caricia que Nozomi le hacía y en un momento de insinuación, Eli se deshizo de sus boxers.**

 **Te amo – Eli se separó un poco de Nozomi jadeando – Te amo**

 **Yo también te amo – Nozomi coloco las manos en la nuca de Eli para profundizar más el apasionado beso. Sus lenguas ahora peleaban por el control absoluto de sus bocas y ninguna de las dos daba señas de rendirse.**

 **Eli quería demostrar con cada beso y caricia lo grande que era su amor por Nozomi. Cada escape de los labios de la chica, Eli la observaba. Tenía un cuello muy suave, unos pechos delicados y preciosos, un vientre perfecto y unos labios que no quería dejar de probar.**

 **Nozomi por su parte deseaba más por cada rose que el chico le hacía. Ambos desnudos y sudados. Jamás creyó que algo así pudiera pasar, no después de todo lo que sufrió por él.**

 **Eli la beso suavemente por última vez y pego su frente a la de ella.**

 **Se acomodó entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciar sus muslos. Eli podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Nozomi, esos ojos que en ese momento le rogaban por más.**

 **Haciendo que finalmente la penetrara.**

 **Nozomi abrazo a Eli y con sus uñas rasguñaba su espalda ante el dolor. Eli beso su rostro para consolarla y con un beso más callo un gemido.**

 **De forma lenta Eli empezó a moverse cuidando de no lastimar a la pelimorada, trataba de hacer más duradero y placentero el momento.**

 **Cuando Nozomi dejo de rasguñarlo empezó a moverse un poco más rápido haciendo que los gemidos de Nozomi llenaran la habitación. Las embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas, los gritos de Nozomi empezaban a ser música para los oídos del rubio aumentando su éxtasis.**

 **Dejando actuar a sus instintos y cayendo en la lujuria, Eli aumento el ritmo haciendo que el dolor quedara atrás dejando solo una danza de placer con los gemidos de Nozomi como melodía.**

 **Eli sintiendo que el orgasmo venia acelero las estocadas. Enviciados por el placer finalmente ambos llegaron al climax gritando el nombre de su amante.**

 **Ninguno de los dos había hablado en ningún momento.**

 **Dejaron que sus acciones hablaran por ellos.**

 **Lo único que dijeron fue el nombre de cada uno al final.**

 **Eli salió del cuerpo de Nozomi y se recostó aun lado de ella. Nozomi había soltado su cintura minutos antes de que llegaran junto al orgasmo.**

 **Suavemente beso la frente de la chica y miro sus ojos que amenazaban con soltar lágrimas. Eli la miro con una tímida sonrisa para después verla caer en el sueño exhausta.**

 **La acomodo en sus brazos y con una sábana cubrió la desnudes de ambos, la beso una última vez en sus delicados labios.**

 **Te amo – susurro a su oído para después caer en un profundo sueño.**

* * *

 **HONESTAMENTE NO TENGO IDEA DE LO HIZE, PERO SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN POR FAVOR**


End file.
